A new chapter
by wih
Summary: A House as daddy story, set after the TritterArc. I've got to admit, Wilsons got quite a pig part now too... R&R please! FINISHED and Typocorrected! :
1. Chapters 1 to 3

I read the whole thing in printed form and found a lot of typos... sorry for that. So I sat down again and corrected everything I could find... This is the typo-free version... (I hope)... :-)

Thanks a lot, for all the great reviews!!

This story is set after the Tritter-Arc. Otherwise there's nothing you need to know, to understand it.

**Chapter 1: News**

„House! My office, now!"

Cuddys voice rang through the reception area of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, cutting through House's hangover tormented brain like a laser sword through an ice sculpture.

„I only just came _in_, can't this wait?" House mumbled halfheartedly.

„No. The sooner you listen to me, the sooner it's over and you can go sulk in your office." she said sternly.

House gave up and followed her through the two glass-doors into her office.

„I haven't done anything that would upset you or ruin this hospital. So what do you want?" he asked defiantly. Inwardly he was treading she might want to force him to hold another lecture or attend some stupid charity-thing. Better not mention anything to her, he thought, it will just give her ideas.

„You might not have noticed it yet, but Princeton Plainsboro is a Teaching Hospital." Cuddy started.

„Oh, I've noticed" House muttered, thinking back to the last two lectures she had forced him to hold. Ever since she had saved him from prison, she used her new powers ruthlessly. He had to come up with something to stop this. House made a mental note.

Cuddy kept talking.

„Since you so _despise_ holding lectures or attending anything offical, I've decided that you will take one of our interns. It's a 3 month internship students have to do before they start their final exams. So from next monday on, you will have a new member in your diagnostics team and I want you to treat that person nicely. If I hear any complaints I'll get you another intern afterwards. If you scare him or her to leave early I'll also give you a new intern right away. And so on, I think you get the point. So be nice, make sure he or she does the 3 month and you'll be free again untill next year. Oh, and that internship should not consist of making your coffee, writing your reports, answering your letters or anything else you usually get Cameron to do. That's all."

House stood there, staring at Cuddy for a moment. He couldn't belive it. She really thought he would deal with a stupid, probably stoned or braindead student for 3 months?! And be nice?! He looked at her, trying to figure out if she meant what she had said. Surrely this was a joke. But Cuddy's stare told him she was serious. He would be stuck with an intern for the next 3 months.

„I'll better go to my office then and get a strong coffee. And I'll need a new prescription for Vicodin. Make it a double dose, if you want me _and_ that student to survive." he finally managed to growl. He turned and limped out of the office to the elevator. Behind him Cuddy grinned. Yes, she thought, Wilsons idea wasn't too bad. If they kept a close eye on that intern and made sure things didn't get out of control ...

„3 month" he mumbled on his way to the office. „This is torture. 3 months"

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

It was monday morning 9 o'clock. Chase, Cameron and Foreman were sitting in the lounge, drinking coffee, waiting for House to show up. With him you could never be sure when he would arrive. Although they had to admit, it had been better since the Tritter-incident.

There was a knock at the door and a young woman came into the room. The three of them turned to look at her.

„Ehm. Hi, my name is Christine Manners. I'm looking for Dr. House." the woman said. Looking questioningly at them.

„Hi." Cameron was the first to reply. „I'm Dr. Cameron, Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman" she pointed at them, „We're Dr. House's assistants. He isn't in yet but he'll surely arrive soon. Maybe we can help you in the meantime?"

„Well, I'm not sure. I'm the new intern. I'm going to work here with Dr. House for the next three months. So, if you're his assistants I guess we'll be working together too."

„Oh, great, yeah Dr. House told us you'd be coming. Come on in Ms Manners, take a seat. Do you want coffee?"

„Sure, thanks. Oh, and you can call me Chris. Everybody does. My last name is just too stupid to be used." Chris said and sat down.

„How'd you manage to get stuck with House?" Chase asked, receiving a sharp look from Cameron for this.

Chris grinned. „I know he has a bad reputation when it comes to social skills. But he's supposed to be a brillant doctor. At least that's what they say on campus." she said. „And you're right I did get stuck with him. We drew straws who would get Dr. House, because everybody was afraid to work with him and I lost. But I don't mind. I have a thick skin and sometimes a rather sharp tongue too. And I'm determined to finish my three month."

„Well, you'll need all that thick skin of yours to survive." Foreman commented, „And a sharp brain wouldn't be to bad either."

„I'll try."

At that moment the door opened and House limped into the room.

„Who's that?" he asked irritably.

Chris got up. „Hi, Dr. House. I'm Christine Manners, your new intern." she said, smiling.

„And I thought I'd finally gotten rid of my manners completely." House said with a savage grin.

„Very funny," Chris retorted, „forgive me, if I'm not laughing though. I've heard that one about a 1000 times already."

House's grin widened, his eyes lit up delightedly. „I'll try to come up with a better one next time, I promise." he said and when he saw her sceptical look he went on, „ Wanna bet?"

„Sure, lets say you owe me ten dollars for every manners-joke I've heard before. I owe you ten dollars for every new one."

„Mmmhhh, who tells me you're not lying about it, to get my money?"

„I guess you'll have to trust, that I'm honest about it."

House looked at Chris searchingly for a few seconds then said. „Deal." They shook hands.

He turned to his team.

„Well, lets get to work, people. We have a case." He threw the folder on the table.

**Chapter 3: The Third Week**

House was sitting on the stool in Exam Room 1 watching another disconcerted patient leave the room. Well, it wasn't his fault that most people in this world were idiots.

„Shall I get the next customer?" Chris asked from the corner.

House turned his head to look at her. He had been surprised to find out that she wasn't a braindead zombie. In fact she had turned out to be rather smart. And imaginative when it came to find possible illnesses for the symptoms of his patients. Not really brilliant, but then, she was still a student. Give her 10 years of experience and she would almost reach his standards.

If he evaluated her correctly, she even had the potential of being better than him, because she didn't have his aversion to actually meeting patients. Funnily enough that didn't bother him, even though it bothered him with most of the other doctors. Also he actually didn't mind working with her. She wasn't just a smart girl, she also had the same kind of humor he had. They were getting on pretty well so far.

He nodded, „Go on. I can't wait to chase the next nose that is trying to run away." he said.

The next patient was a middle aged man with, what else could it have been, a probable STD. When House told him to take off his trousers and pants and grabbed for a cotton swab to swipe him, the man looked suspicously at Chris and asked,

„Who is that?"

„Relax, she's just my good manners, you know." House said good-naturedly. „I find it easier to keep them unconnected of me, that way I can always have an eye on them and nobody can accuse me of forgetting them."

Chris burst out laughing. „That was pretty good, Dr. House. I owe you ten dollars. And while we're at it. You still owe me 50. So why don't you give me 40 now and we're even."

House reached into his pocket to give her the 40 dollars, while grumbling into his stubble.

„And I'm Dr. Houses intern." Chris said, turning to the patient. He didn't seem to want to know anything else.

After the guy had left the exam room, Chris asked her standard question again.

This time House looked at his watch and shook his head.

„We've only got about 10 minutes before the shift ends. I'm tired of runny noses and swiping crotches. Lets just hang around and play gameboy." he said.

Chris shrugged. „If you say so."

She settled herself on the exam table. That was another thing he liked about her: she was just as lazy as he was when it came to things that didn't nessecarily had to be done. He pulled out the gameboy he had gotten from the authistic boy he had cured a while back. He loved his little toys.

That was a real good joke." Chris said, casually. „How long have you been working on it?"

House focused his attention back on her. „Just about 3 hours." he admitted honestly, answering her grin.

At exactly that moment the door opened and Dr. Cuddy walked in. She looked at House with a scolding remark about not working while on duty on her lips, but seeing Chris Manners, she decided not to push House. They were both looking at her, still grinning like they were emjoying a private joke. And that second it struck Cuddy how remarkably similar their smiles were.

Well, she thought to herself, lets hope I didn't introduce Little Nicky to the Devil.Then she told them to get another patient and left again.


	2. Chapters 4 to 7

**Chapter 4: Found Out**

Chris had been on Houses staff for a whole month now and Cuddy hadn't gotten any complaints. She new it should please her, but somehow it made her feel queasy. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on behind her back.

She had told Wilson to keep an eye on House and his intern and Wilson was doing his best. But so far everything seemed to be perfectly fine.

House was on clinic duty again and as usual (at least for the past month) he had taken Chris with him. By now he actually let her do most of the work, just sitting in the stool watching and making sure she didn't screw up. Last night though he'd had a brillant idea, at least he thought it was brilliant. He was trying to convince Chris of it now.

„Look, I'll sign ten of my prescription papers leaving them blank, so you can fill them in. You take my nametag and just pretend you're me. That way you get to experience what it is like to be a real doctor and I get a well-deserved hour of rest. 90 percent of the cases are colds or sore throats anyway, and the rest think they have an STD. If something serious comes up, just page me and I'll be down in a second. If you run out of prescriptions just prolong the diagnosis." He tried to put on a convincing face.

„What if one of the other doctors or nurses comes in?" she asked, still doubting his genius.

„You know they never do that." he reassured her, „They're afraid I'll yell at them."

Chris sighed. She would actually like having a bit of responsibility. And House was right, most of the cases were obvious and a bit boring.

„Alright, I'll do it." she said. „But you'll be back in one hour or I'll bolt. And if I page you, you come down immediatly."

„I promise." House put a hand over his heart. „Just don't prescribe anything else than cough-medicine or nose-spray. And no drugs for you."

He turned to the door and sneaked out of the clinic, making sure noone saw him leave.

Almost an hour later Wilson walked into the clinic, with the intention to ask House if he was feeling like having lunch together. He had almost reached the door to exam room 1 when it opened and a patient came out, turning around saying „Thanks Dr. House."

Wilson moved aside to let the woman pass, then opened the door and went inside. He stopped immediatly, looking around confused.

„Where's House?"

Chris looked up from the folder she was writing into and stared wide-eyed at him.

„Ehhm, he just left a minute ago to take a leek." she stuttered after a few seconds.

„Then why did this woman just thank him?" Wilson wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

Chris cursed inwardly. Why had she ever agreed to House's insane idea. They were bound to be discovered. If Wilson told Cuddy she could forget her carreer as doctor before it had even begun. She was already well known at the university administration for some stupid things she had done in the past.

Wilson was still looking at her expecting an answer. „Uhhmm..." she tried.

At that moment, a voice spoke from behind Wilson.

„What do you want Jimmy-boy? Are you looking for me?"

House stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Wilson turned to face his friend.

„What are you up to this time? House?" he asked, „Are you letting an intern handle your cases?"

„It was just the one, because he really had to go to the loo." Chris chimed in, „And he saw her come in anyway so I didn't really deal with her myself."

„Exactly" House nodded.

Wilson looked at them."I don't believe a word of what your saying. I should report you both to Cuddy." he said angrily.

„Haven't you sold me out enough lately?" House asked defiantly.

Wilson swallowed, House still hadn't really forgiven him for that. They had made up and returned to normal, but beneath it all, he knew, House was still mad at him for talking to Tritter.

He shook his head. „Alright, I won't tell anyone, but if I ever get wind of something like this again, I'm going to tell. Understood." He looked at both of them sternly, then turned and stalked out.

It was only ten minutes later when he was sitting at the cafeteria table that he realized how remarkably alike their expressions had been. He had always been able to tell when House felt guilty, maybe he was the only one who could read Houses face that well. And the expression at Chris' face had been almost exactly the same.

He thought further about House and the intern. It wasn't just their expressions that were similar. They both had the same kind of humor and the same way of thinking (he had witnessed that on House's last case, when they had both come up with the solution at the same time.) The only real difference was, that she wasn't as bad with people.

The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Was he just imagining things? Maybe he needed to talk to someone about this.

**Chapter 5: The Test**

„Can we talk?" Wilson asked, as he walked into Cuddy's office.

She looked up from a file she had been studying.

„Sure. Whats up?"

„It's kind of private, well... not really..." Wilson tried, „Well, to be honest it's about House. No he hasn't done anything" he put up his hands reassuringly at Cuddy's exasperated expression. „It's just... I'm not sure how to put it... he and Chris Manners, they're so much alike. I have been thinking maybe she's somehow ... related ...to him?" He screwed up his face and absentmindedly massaged the back of his neck, in the attempt not to sound too stupid.

Cuddy stared at him for a few seconds. „You know," she finally said slowly, „I've noticed the similarity too. I thought I was just imagining it, you know. That they just have the same character or something. But if you think about it, it's more than just that. They do look alike too."

„At least sometimes." Wilson continued, relieved that Cuddy didn't dismiss him as crazy. „For example that smug look, when they think they know something. Or when they're trying to hide something they know they shouldn't have done."

„What do you think we should do? Ask them if they think they could be related?" Cuddy looked at Wilson questioningly.

„No, House would completely freak out, if anyone ever suggested something like that." Wilson shook his head, frowning.  
„Do you have a personal file on Manners? We could check if there's a father in it. And if not..." he paused for a few seconds, „we could steal their coffee cups and do a DNA test. Like House did with that kids parents two years ago."

Cuddy frowned too. „That would be against the law. But considering that House never cared much for any rules either, I think we could do it. If they're not related they'll never need to know anyway."

She turned to her computer and tapped a few keys.

„There we go. Manners file... there... it says 'father unknown'. Hell what if we actually are right with our theory!" She peered at Wilson with big eyes an expectant expression on her face.

„I'll make sure to get the cups in the next couple of days." Wilson said and turned to leave. „We probably shouldn't tell anyone about our devious little plan." he said over his shoulder before he left.

Wilson did the test himself, two days later in the middle of the night when he was sure noone would see him. He sat in the lab, drumming his fingers in the table, while he waited for the results. He didn't know what answer he would prefer. If Chris was House's daughter they would probably have to tell them eventually. Or would they? If they weren't related he would have to return to his normal problems. He realized that he would go to some length not to be reminded of his divorce. This little mystery was a perfect distraction.

There was a beeping and the printer spat out a sheet of paper. Wilson took it and a deep breath and looked at the results.

He gasped. Unbelievable! They had been right! There it was, black ink on white paper: House was definetly the father of Chris Manners. And Wilson was sure they both didn't have a clue that they were related. He ruffled his hair. He had to talk to Cuddy, now!

Twenty minutes later he rang Cuddy's doorbell. After a few minutes she apeared at the door, wearing a short nighty.

„What the hell do you want?" she asked him irritably.

„I'm sorry to wake you, but you've got to see this." he shoved the paper under her nose.

Cuddy took it reluctantly squinting at it in the halflight. After a moment realization dawned on her face.

„That's unbelievable!" she too gasped. Then she stepped aside and motioned Wilson inside. „You know, I never actually believed we could be right." She said, still sounding a little shocked. „What do we do now?"

Wilson ruffled his hair. „I don't know. That's why I came to you. Should we tell them?"

Cuddy thought for a while. Then she shook her head.

„No. We should keep this to ourselves unless there's an urgent reason to tell them. In two month she'll be gone and they probably won't see each other ever again."

„You don't think they have a right to know?" Wilson was surprised.

„You know House. He'd probably freak out completely. It's not that they're missing something, is it? I mean House isn't exactly a father-figure. And Manners is used to not knowing who her father is. If she wanted to find him she would have tried years ago. I think it's best, if we keep this our dark little secret."

She looked at Wilson sternly. He slowly nodded. „Maybe you're right."

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

„What do you think about Manners?" Wilson asked, watching House steal a cherry tomato from his salad. They were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

House looked up, thought for a moment and shrugged.

„She's alright. Not a beauty but still worth looking at." he smirked at Wilson's exasperated look.

„What do you want to hear." he continued, „She's an intern. I'll be rid of her in a couple of month. She'll probably survive it without too much mental scaring."

„Do you like her?" Wilson tried again.

„I don't like anyone. You should know that by now." was the snide comment he got. House was right, he should have known. You never got a straight answer from Gregory House.

Wilson sighed. He had promised Cuddy not to tell, but he didn't feel comfortable keeping a secret. He had never been good at keeping secrets. That was why he was going to be divorced for the third time at the age of 38.

„Is there anything you want to tell me?" House asked looking intently at his friend.

How does he always know? Wilson thought as he shook his head and returned his attention back to his salad.

Two days later Wilson's resolve broke. He couldn't do it. He stuck his head through Houses office door and called, „Hey House, you got a minute?"

House looked up from his mini-tv.

„How important is it?"

„Important."

When he saw that House was getting up he walked over to the lounge-door and did the same as he had just done, but this time calling to Chris Manners. He was glad that none of the rest of the team was there right now. This way he didn't need to give an awkward explanation.

When they were all safely seated in Wilson's office he took out the paper with the paternity-test-results plus a copy he had made. He handed House and Manners each a sheet and watched anxiously as they read it. House was the first to react.

„Is this your idea of a practical joke?" he glared at Wilson.

„I'm afraid not. Cuddy and I noticed the similarities between you and we got curious. So we thought, if we're wrong, no harm done, if we're right..." he trailed off.

„So this is serious?!" Manners asked quietly. Wilson nodded.

„Cuddy didn't want to tell you. She thought it might just upset things, but I thought you had the right to know, I couldn't keep this to myself."

„Well you should have!" House barked, crushing the piece of paper and throwing it at Wilson's head. „What are we supposed to do now? Hug and cry and tell each other how happy we are..."

„Does Cuddy know you've told us?" Chris interupted when House paused to take a breath. The question silenced him. Both men looked at her, surprised. Wilson slowly shook his head.

„Well, then there's at least one good thing about this." She continued and turned to House, a grin spreading on her face. „We could have some fun."

„How?" he growled.

„If she doesn't know that we know, we can give her a really hard time. We just have to pretend we've started seeing each other. Privately, I mean..."

House caught on and grinned too. „Yeahhhh..." he said dreamily.

„Is this all you can think of?" Wilson asked incredulously.

„We might as well get some benefits out of this. All you have to do, is not tell Cuddy you told us." Chris said.

„Yeah. And if you tell Cuddy or anyone else what we're up to, you will regret it. I promise." House put in. Then he turned to his daughter, „ Shall we go and put our devious plan into action, pumpkin?"

„Sure, daddy!"

**Chapter 7: A Funny Week**

Wilson watched them leave. He couldn't believe it. He had been prepared for anything, but this. How could they see a revelation like this as nothing more but a perfect way for a joke. He shook his head. Different people coped with news in different ways. Maybe the Housian way was to turn everything into a joke or a sarcastic comment. Well, this time he would make sure he didn't spill the beans. He was to relieved that House hadn't wrecked his office or yelled at him. Cuddy would find out what he had done soon enough.

Over the next days House and Chris made sure to be seen together by Cuddy as often as possible. They went to lunch in the cafeteria, when they knew she was there. They walked around in the park and twice they managed to make Cuddy see House give his daughter a ride home. They could see the effect of their actions in Cuddy's more and more furrowed eyebrows.

The best effect this whole game had, was that they actually spend a lot of time together. This eventually led them to talking about their past and their relation. That way House found out that Chris was the product of a one night stand he had had during spring break in 1980. All her mother could tell her about her father was that his name was Greg, he had been in med school and that she had liked him because he was smart and funny. House vaguely remembered the girl he had spend two days with during a particularly wild spring break.

House even gave away some of his private secrets. He told her briefly about his infarction; he even mentioned Stacy and Steve McQueen. In short they bonded in a way they never would have, if they had tried to get to know each other the normal way.

After 5 days they both decided that they had almost got Cuddy to breaking point. They hid around a side way of the second floor, waiting for Cudddy to come by on her usual way to check on one of her patients. Chris peered around the corner, „She's coming!" she hissed and turned to House.

„Lets go then." he grinned and moved closer to her, putting an arm around her waist and starting to wisper something into her ear.

Cuddy was slowly walking past the intersection. Then she saw them. She almost stopped dead in her tracks, but managed to keep walking at the last second. Chris was giggling at something House had just said, grabbed the front of his shirt playfully, then kissed him on the cheek. That was when she saw Cuddy and slipped away from House with an, „I've got to get back to work."

House turned and looked at Cuddy. „You jealous?" he said with a smirk as he walked past her.

Cuddy stared after him. Then she turned on her heels and headed straight for Wilsons office. She caught him on his way out.

„Dr. Wilson! I need to talk to you!" she panted.

Wilson looked up, unhappy. „Is this urgent? I have an appointment and I'm already running late." he lied. Cuddy's face fell, „No it's ... not urgent, but would you contact me when you have a few minutes. I need to talk to you."

Wilson nodded and hurried away.

The rest of the day Cuddy was sitting in her office, hoping and waiting for Wilson to call or come by. Finally she gave up and got ready to go home. On her way out she saw House and Chris on the way to his car. They were holding hands!

She spend the night thinking, worrying. What if they actually were going out together. What if they had sex! The thought made her shudder. She should have told them right away. Well, there was nothing to be done about it except telling them tomorrow. The first thing in the morning.

Cuddy was in the hospital at 7 am the next morning.She spend the following two hours watching everyone coming through the doors. Please, she thought, don't come in together. But they did. Around 9 am they casually strolled into the hospital. Cuddy jumped into action.

„House! Miss Manners! I need to see you in my office, right now!" she almost yelled at them.

They looked at her and then at each other wearing puzzled expressions.

Inside her office House immediatly began to talk.

„Look, Cuddy, if this is about me and Chris going out, there's nothing you can do. She's of age and I'm old enough to be her dad, so it's all legal. I've checked."

„Cuddy held up her hands. „Yes, it is about the two of you." She started awkwardly, „there's something you should know..." she paused, wondering how to tell them they were father and daughter without freaking them out.

„Relax," House said into the pause. Cuddy looked up from her desk and saw that both of them were grinning at her. „We already know. Wilson cracked a week ago. We just put up this little game to freak you out."

„You know you're her father?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

„No harm, no foul, right, Dr. Cuddy?" Chris chimed in, „We just thought we could get some fun out of this news. And besides, it was the perfect way of getting to know each other."

„Damn you! Both of you! Do you have any idea how worried I was? God, if I didn't know already I would be sure you're related now. You're worse than the devil..."  
Cuddy fumed. „Get out of my office! Get to work" she waved them out, sinking into her chair.

Sniggering they left the office.


	3. Chapters 8 and 9

**I apologize for any medical, education-system-related or legal mistakes in the following chapters. I'm neither doctor nor lawyer and not even from the US, so any mistakes are due to my laziness when it comes to research ('Got to do that a lot at Uni already...that reminds me... I should be finishing that paper...). **

**Hope you enjoy anyway. :-)**

**Chapter 8: Bad News**

**3 weeks later**

When Chris walked into the office that morning, House immediatly saw that something was off. He didn't want to ask his daughter in front of his team though, so he just said,

„Good morning, sleepy-head. Great of you to finally join us. Lets get to work."

Cameron threw him a scandalized look, but didn't say anything. Foreman and Chase ignored his comment. They still didn't know about the father-daughter thing and House thought it was best if they never found out.

Cameron would only go all soft and fluffy again and probably try to hug him or something worse. Chase would only look stupidly, trying to figure out why he had missed it. And Foreman would probably give an inapropriate remark and otherwise completly ignore it.

They finished the differential diagnosis on a guy who had come into the hospital this morning, claiming he had lost his hearing. House had tried to prove him lying by shouting „BOOOH!" in his ear a few times. When he didn't get a result he took on the case.

Once he'd sent his little labrats to do some tests, he held Chris back.

„Are you alright?" he asked earnestly.

His daughter looked a little surprised, then she frowned, apparently trying to figure out if she should tell him. House waited.

„It's nothing, really..." she said eventually, „It's just that... well it's a long story."

„Let's sit down then." House motioned towards the chairs.

„Why are you interested?" she tried to throw him off.

„I'm your father. Am I not allowed to show concern for my only child? Especially when I haven't been of much assistance to her the first 26 years of her life..."

„Ok... A couple years back, I dated this guy. Turned out he was a jerk. The first time he hit me, I thought it was an accident, he was upset and drunk ... the usual apologies. The next time he completely freaked out.

Broke my nose and cracked two ribs. I called the cops and he went to prison. Yesterday I heard from one of the cops who first took the case. She called and told me Jason is going to be released today. Now I'm a bit worried. Stupid really... it's just that he threatened to come after me, once he got out. That was the reason I switched to Princeton University. I wanted to be far away from him."

„You think he's going to find you?" House asked, concern in his voice.

„Dunno." She shrugged. It surprised her that House really seemed worried. Somehow it made her worry less.

„Well, if you see or feel anything odd, or something comes up, I want you to know, you can call me anytime. I'll be there with warp-speed and kick his sorry little ass!"

Chris grinned, „Well, I'll remember that. Let's get back to work then, shall we?"

**Chapter 9: Surprises **

House jerked awake trying to get his bearings. He moaned as his leg gave a jolt of pain from the sudden movement. Squinting at the alarm-clock he realized that it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

He hadn't been up that early in ages. What had woken him? Somewhere in his stomach was the disturbing feeling that something was wrong. But what? He shrugged it off and lay back down, attempting to get another couple of hours sleep. But sleep wouldn't come.

Giving up, he got out of bed and decided to actually have a real breakfast for a change. As he was getting dressed he had a brilliant idea. He would drive over to Chris' place and they could have breakfast together. She'd like that. And after that shock two days ago, she probably needed a little cheer-up. Not that he thought of himself as a particularly cheerful person, but one could always try.

While he was driving up to his daughter, House mused about how much he had changed in the last month. Secretly he was glad that Wilson had done that test and told him. He really liked his daughter, probably loved her, and would have done anything to make her happy. Not that he would ever tell anybody, least of all Wilson. He would only look smug and tell him he'd always known House had it in him...

When he parked the car, the strange pull in his stomach returned. Pobably just the mexican food from last night. He limped toward the building, pushed the door open, got in and pressed the elevator button.

He knew something was wrong the moment he saw Chris' appartment-door. It was slightly ajar. Limping as fast as he could, silently cursing his leg he walked over and inside the appartment. It was a small, One-Room thing, with an even smaller bathroom and a tiny kitchen-corner. One look was enough to take in the whole room.

The first thing he saw was blood. It seemed to be everywhere on the floor. Then he saw the bodies.

His daughter was lying on the floor next to a man. The man, he saw immediatly, was dead. A kitchen knife protruded from his chest and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

Chris was lying face-down on the floor. She didn't move, she didn't seem to be breathing. He hurried over and slowly, carefully turned her over, his lips praying „Please, don't be dead, please!"

Her face was a mess. There was a bruise covering most of the left side and dry blood clung to her nose and her lips. There was also a gash near her temple. House searched for a pulse and found it.

„Thank God!" he sighed, reached for his cellphone and called 911. After making sure, there was nothing he could do to help her, while waiting for the ambulance he called the police too.

They arrived only seconds after the ambulance. House quickly told them what he knew and who he suspected the dead man was. After leaving his phonenumber and adress he jumped into the ambulance and they were racing off to PPTH.

A few hours later House was sitting in an ICU room holding his daughters hand. The doctors had done all they could to stabilize her, but the fact that she had been lying, untreated, for almost a whole night had left its mark.

Chris was in a coma. A result from the trauma she had received on the head. All they could do now was to wait if she would wake up. If she stayed in the coma for another 48 hours, her chances of recovery looked bad. House knew all that, but he didn't want to think about it. While he sat there, holding his daughters hand, his mind was completely blank. For the first time in years he felt helpless, there was nothing he could do for her, but wait.

Wilson and Cuddy had already been in, to check on him and Chris, but left soon, because there was nothing they could do either and work waited. Wilson promised to come back later.

House knew that his team had passed by the door too, to insecure to come in. They had no idea why House took this so hard. To them, Chris was just his intern. Well, they'd know soon enough, Wilson had probably already told them. He didn't care.

House didn't leave Chris' bedside for the rest of the day and night. Cuddy came in once again to tell him, she had notified Chris' mother and that she would be here the next day. She would come by car, because she was afraid of flying.

„Excuse me. Who are you?" The voice jerked him awake. Sometime in the last hours House had fallen asleep in the chair. He looked up, confused and saw the equally confused and tired face of a middle aged woman.

„Who are you?" she repeated.

„It depends on who's asking." House managed to remark, after glancing toward the bed where his daughter was lying, still unchanged. He absentmindedly rubbed his right thigh.

„I'm her mother." the woman gestured toward the bed.

„Fits." House mumbled. This was going to be awkward. He looked up again and opened his mouth to speak.

„Mom, this is my dad. You remember him, you've met 27 years ago." a quiet voice said at that moment.

House jumped up and turned around. „You're awake! Thank God!" he almost yelled with relief.

„Yeah." Chris smiled weakly. „Couldn't miss the fun."

„Greg?" asked her mother, disbelieving.

„I'm afraid so." he turned his attention back to her. „Pleased to see you again." he attempted a polite smile.

The woman took in his appearance. The cane, the ruffled hair and the lined face... and the blood-covered clothes. House hadn't bothered to change since yesterday morning.

I must look a real mess, he thought uncomfortably.

„Nice to see you again too." she said after a moment, „Can anyone tell me exactly what's going on?"

**Hang on, we're not done yet. The best is still to come. (Hopefully soon.)**


	4. Chapters 10 and 11A

**Chapter 10: Normality**

Four weeks later, things were returning to normal again. Chris' mother had returned home, after making sure her daughter was going to be fine and trading a few old stories with House. He had to admit, he was glad when she left. They had nothing much in common.

Chris had just left the hospital and the day after, at the court hearing, the judge had decided that the case of the murder of Jason Bourne was obviously self-defence and didn't prosecute.

**Authors Note: Yes, I used that name on purpose! This is for all the Bourne(book)-fans who sometimes wonder if a person with that predisposition to schizophrenia and violence wouldn't have been better off dead, before he met his first wife... Err, Uhm, and yes, I do know this messes up the timeline, but hey... that why they call it fiction... :-)  
**

House had Chris' appartment cleaned by some firm, so that she could move in again without any reminder of what had happened. She didn't seem to mind anyway. The only reaction she had given to the death of her former boyfriend was „Better him, than me".

Typically Housian way of (not) dealing with things, Wilson had thought when he heard about it.

Cameron had tried to get all teary and supportive towards Chris and House, but given up rather quickly, defeated by the House- treatment of complete ignorance from both of them. Chase, as House had predicted to himself, had looked dumbfounded at the revelation of the Greg-Chris family connection. And Foreman, also predictably, had let off some platitudes and otherwise kept his thoughts to himself.

Because she had missed the last four weeks of her internship, Chris was initally worried she'd have to postpone her exams again. „If this goes on, I'll be a grandma before I graduate..." (She secretely regretted being so lazy in the past years.) But then she managed to get a five-week internship at the pediatrics-department, starting 2 weeks later; and Cuddy agreed to add them together, should Chris manage to finish this one without getting herself killed...

Completely unrelated to the House family-life, Chase and Cameron had started to date. Both being lonely and unable to forget that night of meaningless, drugged up sex, they decided to give it a try.

Things had calmed down and the days slipped by as usual. Until the day that Cuddy forced House to give another diagnostics lecture.

He limped onto the stage, his face screwed up, his mood as low as could be. He could feel a headache building up and popped a Vicodin, just to be on the safe side.  
He eyed the auditorium, a hall full of expectant faces, half of them stupid enough, they should be forbidden to study medicine. He wished he had someone around to bet with.

„Ok," he started, „lets have some fun... two patients, presenting with a pain in the leg." he decided to give roughly the same lecture, as two years ago, hoping the students who had listened to the last one had finished by now. He'd probably just leave out his own case this time... His headache seemed to be getting worse.

He grinned to himself, „First one... Angelina Jolie ... was admitted after a beach-volleyball game."

„You treated Angelina Jolie?" someone piped up immediatly. House rolled his eyes,

„No. I just like to fantasize about her. Anyway, second patient ... middle aged man ..."

„How about Brad Pitt." that voice sounded familiar.

„Who said that?" House squinted into the seats. A hand rose into the air and he saw a grinning face. Oh, great, he thought, just what he needed. He frowned at Chris.

„Alright..." he stopped, a grin spreading across his face, „the _third_ patient..."

„What happened to the second patient?"

„Forget the second patient, we'll get to him later. The third patient, _Brad Pitt_, presented with pain in his right thigh muscle..." If she wanted it, she'd get it... he thought savagely, continuing the lecture.

„So, you think you're a second Brad Pitt." Chris confronted her father after the lecture.

„No. I just did that, so you couldn't fantasize about him, because you knew it was me who was behind the pretty face." he retorted victoriously, raising his eyebrows.

„Ha.Ha. Wanna go get lunch?"

**Chapter 11 A: New Developments**

**The lyrics in this chapter are from the song „Summer Wine" performed by Ville Valo and Natalia... (can't remember her last name). Don't own it... etc. **

The following weeks, House and Chris developed a visiting pattern. They would usually meet at Monday (because Chris' Uni started late the next day) and Saturday evening, having dinner together and watching tv or chatting, before one of them went home, late at night.

House actually gave Chris the key to his appartment one day, so she could let herself in when he was late. That meant, two people had access to his place now, considering Wilson, who still had his key from the time he lived with House. Strangely enough, it didn't bother him much.

On one Wednesday, House invited Wilson home for a few beers and a football match and Wilson agreed.

House was opening the appartment door when he heard strange sounds from within. He turned to Wilson, who shrugged, and silently pushed the door open. They sounds turned out to be the voice of a woman, singing in House's kitchen. The two men stood in the doorway, listening to the sweet sounds.

Strawberries, cherries and an angels kiss in spring,

my summer wine is really made from all these things.

Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time

and I will give to you summer wine.

They listened, transfixed. It took House a while to notice that it was his daughter who was singing. He shot a sideways glance at Wilson and saw that he too seemed to be spellbound, staring dreamily into space. He definetly didn't like that expression, when it was his own daughter who conjured it on his friends face. He nudged Wilson hard in the ribs and shouted:

„Chris! Is that you? I brought Wilson!"

The singing stopped. Wilson frowned, disappointed. Chris appeared in the doorway, smiling.

„Hi Greg. Hope you don't mind my breaking in unanounced. I just had the undeniable urge to do some cooking, and you know my kitchen... it's even worse than yours. There's enough for three" She added acknowledging Wilson's presence.

The rest of the evening House kept a sharp eye on the oncologist. Did he imagine it, or was there something new in the way Wilson looked at his daughter?

**The rest of the chapter ist going to come soon. You can probably imagine in which direction we're going... For all the non-fluffy-people out there, I'll try to keep it down. But please continue reading, as I've just had a brillant idea... (well maybe not brilliant... but anyhoo...)**


	5. Chapters11b and 12

**Chapter 11 B**

The next days Wilson found himself thinking of House's daughter, every time he had a quiet moment. Somehow it made him feel embarrased. Gee, he was just recovering from his latest divorce. And anyway, she was _House's_ daughter, if he found out what Wilson was fantazising about, he'd kill him...

Chris visited the team at the hospital one afternoon. One of her lectures had been canceled and she was bored. Maybe they had a new case; and maybe she'd run into Wilson. If House knew what she wanted to do, he'd probably freak out completely...

„Hi, James!" a merry voice said behind Wilson, who was leaning on the counter of the nurses station, reading a file. He jumped and turned.

„Oh, hi Chris." he said lamely, trying very hard not to blush.

„How are you doing?"

„Fine thanks. What are you doing here?" what a stupid question, he thought, she was obviously visiting her dad.

„Oh, nothing really. I was just looking by, to see how Greg is doing. And I was hoping to run into you." Chris mentioned casually.

„You were hoping to run into me?" Wilson repeated, his eyebrows doing the typical Wilson-I'm-surprised-dance. Usually it was only House who got them to work that furiously.

„Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a coffee sometime, with me." Chris said questioningly, trying to gauge from his reaction, if he was feeling the same attraction she did.

„Uuhm... eerr, I...I...I sure... ehhm... why not..." Wilson stuttered. He couldn't think clearly. Should he really be that lucky? Gathering his wits together, he continued a bit more coherently, „What about saturday evening. We could go on a real date, dinner and all, if you like, I mean..." he finished lamely.

„That would be great!"

„Alright. I'll pick you up around 7 then."

„Fantastic."

He watched her leave and ran a hand over his neck. What was he getting into here? This could never end well, he already had to struggle dealing with one House, could he handle two of them?

Don't be stupid, he told himself, Chris isn't that much like House. She's nice and good-looking, she knows how to treat people decently and she's oviously into me...

Saturday evening was a real success. The dinner was perfect and they talked animatedly for hours. When they finally left the restaurant and Wilson stopped in front of her building, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth.

„I really enjoyed tonight. We should do that again soon." she whispered.

„Exactly what I've been thinking. But we should probably keep this to ourselves." he answered meaningfully.

„Good idea. Wouldn't want HIM find out and rip our heads off..." she laughed, while getting out of the car.

„I'll call you!" Wilson called after her.

**Chapter 12: A New Case**

**This Chapter is mainly about a patient House cures, so if you're dying to know what happens next to our lovebirds, you are allowed to skip the chapter. But I'd be glad if you read it anyway, as a similar case has happened to someone I know and I thought it was quite fascinating. I'm not good at the medical stuff, so don't be mad about the vagueness of it. But I'm pretty sure the explanations are at least kind of right. (If you know more specifics, don't hesitate to tell me...) :-)**

House had taken on a new case. A 38 year old woman came to the hospital suffering from depression. She had been to five different doctors in the past year and none of them had been able to figure out the cause of the depressions. Most of them had suggested a psychiatric condition and one tried admitting her to a clinic. But it didn't help. Finally she had come to PPTH and to House, in a last attempt to get cured.

House had taken on the case, because it intrigued him. According to her file, the woman was practically in a good physical condition. No family history of depression or any other illnesses related to it.

She was a single mother of two teenage kids, a boy and a girl, he found out when he stomped into her room to question her further.

He started to go through her symptoms and family history again, trying to find out if she had been hiding something. But apparently she was honest about everything. He actually found himself to be rather enjoying the conversation, as it turned out that Lara had a rather sharp tongue too. She didn't even seem taken aback by his blunt questions.

„So have you had any sexual contact recently?" he asked after a battery of other questions.

„Well, not if by recently you mean about five years ago." seeing his astonished face, she continued, „being a working mother of two teenage kids doesn't leave you much time for dating."

„You do know, you don't need to date to get laid..." he prodded.

„What a catchy statement. You should be writing poems on love-advice. I haven't had any sexual contact in the last five years, that's all I can tell you."

„Mmmhh, we'll test for STD's anyway. Any other symptoms besides the depression?"

„No, nothing." he could tell she was saying the truth.

When he couldn't think of any other questions he left, telling her they'd run all the tests they could think of, and get back to her once they knew something.

House awas sitting in his office, playing with a yoyo. His team was crowded around the desk, looking lost and tired. They had been running all kinds of tests for three days.

„Everything came back negative." Foreman said, „There's nothing in her brain. She doesn't have cancer or an infection that could cause depression. From what I can tell, there's no other physical symptoms than her being depressed. Maybe the other doctors were right and it is just in her brain."

„Mmmhh..." House murmured distractedly, the yoyo zooming through the air. „So what else can it be?"

„Nothing!" Chase spat out, „She's just nutters."

Cameron looked embarassed but agreeing.

„Give me her chart again." House rifled through the pages, apparently looking for some clue.

„We're all morons!" he burst out a couple of minutes later. He threw the chart at Chase. „Tell me, who is our patient?"

Cameron looked confused, „She's a 38 year old woman, named Lara Peterson..."

„Exactly!" House interupted her, „Now look at that chart and tell me what test we should have done _first_ of all, but didn't do _at_ all."

They looked at the chart, at each other and shrugged.

„I'll give you a clue: She's a 38 year old WOMAN." when nothing came he continued, annoyed, „Run a damn hormone-test, you idiots" he shooed them out of the office.

„There's basically no female hormones left in her body." Cameron informed him a while later. House was watching General Hospital and didn't even bother to look up.

„Start her on Estrogen and ... all the other good stuff we have for such cases..." he ordered, waving a hand dismissively at her.

When she turned to go he suddenly said, „Wait I'll come with you." Ignoring Camerons look, he turned off the tv and limped out of the office.

„So, all I need is Estrogen and I'll be fine again?" Lara asked incredulously a few minutes later.

„It's not quite as easy as that, but basically yes. You'll also get more antidepressants, at least for a while until your body has recovered enough. You'll also have to take the hormones every day, to keep from getting sick again." House informed her.

„Why did this happen to me?"

„It can happen, when a woman goes into menopause. The body doesn't produce enough hormones anymore, which leads to problems with some transmitters in the brain, which in turn leads to depression. It's like a girl, accidently giving out the wrong telephone-number to all the guys she likes and when nobody calls her back, she is really disappointed... The body is a fascinating thing, isn't it." He winked at Lara and left the room, heading for the cafeteria.

„When can I go home?" Lara asked Cameron

„We'll keep you another night, just to be on the safe side. But you can be discharged tomorrow morning. We'll give you a prescription for the meds and you only have to come in once in a while for a check up and a refill."

When House returned from lunch an hour later he saw Cameron and Chase kissing in the lounge. With a devious grin he barged into the room without knocking. The two of them split up immediatly, flushing and looking embarrased.

„Oh, unclench!" House said smugly, „I've known about the two of you for ages. It's good, it gets Cameron off my ass..." he strode over to his office, feeling he had accomplished the days work.


	6. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Surprises and a Fight**

**I'm afraid this is going to be a rather long chapter... :-)**

**Oh, and there's going to be some serious swearing near the end of the chapter. So all the faint-hearted people should imagine little dots whenever they encounter a word that makes them blush. :-)**

Wilson and Chris had been seriously going out for about three months now, all the time making sure that House didn't get wind of what they were doing. A few times Wilson had the distinct impression that House suspected something to be up, but he never actually voiced his suspicions.

Wilson and Chris had been talking about coming clean, but something always held them back. One morning they had been only inches from being discovered.

Chris had slept at Wilson's appartment that night. The place wasn't much bigger than her own, but he, at least, had a real kitchen and his bed was bigger and more comfortable. He had rented the appartment after his divorce from Julie was finally through, mainly because the hotelroom was straining his wallet.

It had been a long night. They'd thrown an improvised, private-two-person party after realising they'd made it through three wole months without House finding out, and they were still alive in mind and body.

That particular morning they had been woken by a loud banging on the door.

„Who's that?" Wilson called sleepily.

„CIA, open your door." House's gruffy voice filtered through the wood.

„Damn!" Wilson and Chris said at the same time and started to entangle themselves from the sheets.

„I'll be there in a second! I'm not dressed yet, I'm afraid I overslept!" Wilson yelled at the direction of the door, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

„Hurry up! I'm hungry and I need you to take me out for breakfast. You can let me in while you get dressed, I have seen a mans body before, you know?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. Chris motioned towards the bathroom, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and vanished. Wilson fished his boxershorts from the floor, pulled them on and went to open the door. House limped into the room, studying Wilsons face.

„Are you alright? You never oversleep. What's going on?" he demanded.

„Uhhm... nothing, I...I just worked late last night..." Wilson hoped against all hope that House wouldn't see the telltale signs of his and Chris' celebrating. Lucky we didn't leave any clothes in the livingroom, he thought.

„Yeah, sure!" House was eyeing the empty champagne bottle and glasses. „Looks exactly like my place when I've been _working_." he commented with a knowing grin.

„'She still her? When do I get to meet her?" he asked nosily after a pause.

„ermm.. no, she left... late last night."

„Pity!"

The rest of the day Wilson was busy deflecting House's curious questions about his new 'flame'.

It was two weeks later, when Chris started to suspect that something was wrong. Her period had been due a week ago, but at first she hadn't bothered much, as this happened once in a while. Then she noticed other changes. When she woke up one morning feeling sick, she decided it was definitely time for actions.

She stared at the small, white stick in her right hand, then at the paperbox in her left. Blue Plus means positive, Blue minus means negative. Right, she already knew that. She looked at the stick again. Definetly a Plus. „Damn!" she breathed. „Bloody, fucking shit..." She leaned her head back against the cool of the bathroom tiles. She needed to think, she needed to make a decision... she needed to throw up...

It took her a week to reach a decision. After she had been to her OBGyn, who confirmed the pregnancy, she finally called Wilson.

The phone rang.

„James, we've got to talk about something. Can you come over to my place by, say three pm.? ... Yes it's important... Thank you, I'll see you then."

She hung up.

When she opened her door, Wilson was looking nervous.

„This isn't going to be one of those 'I need time for myself' conversations, is it?" he asked her tentatively.

Chris couldn't suppress a smile. „No, it isn't. Come in. Make yourself comfortable."

Wilson stepped inside, but remained standing.

„Maybe you should sit down." Chris suggested, motioning toward the only armchair. Looking confused, Wilson complied.

„This isn't going to be easy..." she started, then took a deep breath, „I'm pregnant." Wilson sat there, staring at her, frozen, „And you're the father, by the way. I'm going to keep the baby. But there is now pressure on you, ok, you can be as involved as you want."

Wilson just kept staring into space, his mouth slightly open, apparently dumbfounded.

„I mean, if you don't want any responsibility, that's ok. Noone will ever know it's your's. If you want to take part in the upraising, that's fine too. It's your decision."

„Oh... O-kay." he finally seemed to have found his speech again. „I... I just don't understand how... I mean, we used condoms..."

„Condoms break, you know. And I believe you, being a doctor, should know what happened..." Chris couldn't supress a slight grin, although she did feel sorry for Wilson. It hadn't been easy for her too, but she was sure, he'd get through it.

After the inital shock had worn off, Chris and Wilson talked for hours. Wilson was adamant that he would, of course, take responsibility for his child. However their relationship turned out, he would always be there for her and the child.

After that was settled their conversation turned to House. There was no way of keeping the pregnancy of his daughter hidden from him for long. But still, they probably had a few more weeks to hatch a plan, before it became too obvious. Exhausted they fell asleep at around two in the morning.

When House met Chris over the next couple of weeks he kept eyeing her suspicously. Every so often asking her if something was up. She always negated, pushing the moment of truth out as far away as she could.

Then, one monday evening during their usual dinner-and-tv-time, House started asking again and this time he wasn't going to be deterred easily.

„I know, something is going on. I can see you have changed! Just tell me ok?" he prodded.

„I need to take a leek." Chris threw him off and headed for the bathroom.

„You can't stay in there forever, you know!" House yelled after her.

Inside the bathroom, Chris whipped out her cellphone and called Wilson. „The time of truth has finally arrived." she said the moment he answered the phone.

„I'll be there in ten minutes. Try to stall him." Wilson offered, already rushing out of his door.

„Are you pregnant?" House asked eight minutes later, after Chris had finally left the bathroom. Before she could answer someone knocked at the door. Chris sprinted over to it and yanked it open, before House had even lifted his foot. Wilson stepped inside. He looked questioningly at Chris, then at House. Chris gave him a warning look, then turned around to face her father.

„Yes." She said, „I'm pregnant." She could feel Wilson putting a hand on her shoulder.

„I'm the father. We've been going out for a while. It was an accident, but we're going to keep the baby." he told his friend, trying to keep his voice steady, looking directly into House's blue eyes.

The man stood stockstill for a few seconds.

„Get out of my house!" he yelled suddenly, waving his arms furiously at them, looking like he was going to explode, „Both of you, out NOW! And don't you dare come back!"

It had been four days since they'd told House the truth. All the time, whenever he ran past Wilson in the hospital, he had pretended his once best and only friend didn't exist. Wilson was feeling more miserable than he had done, after selling House out to Tritter. That had been to help his friend, this was just personal.

Chris was depressed too. Somewhere deep inside of her, she'd hoped House would be understanding. Of course, being House he would make some snide comments, but she'd never truly expected him to completely ignore her. She had tried calling him a few times, but whenever she opened her mouth to say „Hi" he had hung up on her.

It was her distressed state, that made Wilson decide to do something. So on the fifth day he ignored the ducklings sitting in the lounge, and walked into House's office. House ignored him, staring at some papers on his desk.

„We need to talk." Wilson said sternly, his brows furrowed. „You can be as mad at me as you like, but you have to make up with Chris again. She's really miserable. We have to try to work this out."

„Work this out?" House asked quietly, looking up at Wilson

„YOU SCREWED MY DAUGHTER!" he suddenly yelled, „Aren't there enough nurses around, that you can fuck?! Do you have to go after MY daughter?"

The ducklings in the next room looked up, shocked. They were directing all their attention to the fight next door.

„Great, say it even louder, I think coma-guy hasn't heard you yet." Wilson mumbled.

„You fucking asshole." House hissed, jumped up, crossed the distance between them in two quick strides and punched Wilson hard in the face.

Wilson staggered, but managed to stay upright. His face felt like it had just exploded. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his chin, but resisted the urge to whipe it away. He stared back at the fuming House.

„Whatever makes you feel better." he said, „Can you go and make up with your only child now?"

The next blow landed right in his stomach. It was so forceful it made Wilson hunch forward. He had to use all his mental strength not to punch House back. He knew it would only make things worse.

„You slimy little..." House started again, but Wilson cut him short.

„Look, I didn't just _screw _your daughter." he said angrily. „I love her. She loves me. We're having a relationship. Now we're having a baby. We're probably going to live together at some point... And, by the way," he added as an afterthought, „it was her that came on to me."

House stared at him.

„I don't get this" he eventually said, much calmer now. „She isn't even your type. She's not needy and clingy, like all your other women. Hell, she probably doesn't even let you be needy and clingy. What do you see in her?"

„I don't know, and that's the truth. All I know is that I'm really in love with her, and she told me she really loves me too. Maybe it's this opposites-attract-thing."

„Mmmhh." House grunted. „And you're serious about her?"

„Yes, I've told you!"

„Alright. But if you ever make her miserable, if you ever hurt her or cheat on her, I will make you suffer for the rest of your pathetic life. Do you understand me."

„I guess, I'll have to live with that." Wilson said, smiling weakly. „Will you go and call her now and tell her everything is going to be fine? She really misses you."

**Author's Note: I have to admit I partly stole the Chris-telling-Wilson-bit from FRIENDS. I just love that episode, when Rachel tells Ross, she's pregnant. I know I didn't make it very funny here, but if you know the episode you can picture it with Wilson's and Chris' faces (whichever way you imagine Chris to look like) if you like, as that is what I had in my mind. **


	7. Chapters 14 and 15

**Chapter 14: A Visit**

„What's up with you today?" Wilson asked Chris, when they met for lunch.

„Nothing" Chris scowled.

„Oh, great. Are we going to have a Housian-conversation now, were I'm going to have to second-guess what's wrong? You, know, sometimes I wish you were less like your father..."

Chris grinned, despite her bad mood. „You knew me, when you said yes to going out with me in the first place. So don't pretend you didn't know what was coming."

After a moment, she sighed, „My mom called this morning. She's going to visit my sister for a week, you remember, that perfect daughter who lives in Trenton in a perfect little house, with her perfect husband and her perfect baby-girl..."

„I get it." Wilson raised his hands in mock-surrender.

„Sorry. Anyway, she's passing through Princeton on her way, so she had the wonderful idea, that we meet for lunch. And by 'we', I mean her and me, as she doesn't know about us yet, nor the baby."

„I think, I can see the problem. So, why didn't you tell her you're busy, or something?"

Chris snorted, „Yeah, right. It's obvious, you haven't met my mother yet. If she's got something in her mind, it's going to happen. Nothing would deter her from meeting me, not even an earthquake that sends us straight into hell."

„I'm sorry. So, what are you going to do?"

„Meet her, tell her everything and get critized for not being as perfect as my little sister, then send her on her way."

„Do you want me to come with you? I always made a good impression on my mother-in-laws before. Maybe it helps."

„Not unless we can get married, buy a house and have a pension-plan by next saturday. But, yeah, it would be nice if you could come." she smiled at him, „although I have to warn you, she'll probably ruin your selfconfidence for ever."

Saturday morning dawned bright and warm. Chris had been all moody the whole morning, but Wilson managed to keep his good humor. They would meet Chris' mother at the trainstation. She had a four hour lay-over before her connection to Trenton departed. Wilson had reserved a table in a nearby restaurant.

„Hi mom!" Chris said with a smile, that looked only slightly forced, when they met.

„Hi, darling!" Mrs. Manners smile was genuine. „It's so good to see you. You look well!" she looked her daughter up and down, her eyes lingering on the slightly bulging belly beneath the thin t-shirt.

Wilson stepped forward before any of them could say more.

„Mom, this is my boyfriend, James Wilson. He's an oncologist at PPTH."

„Nice to meet you." Wilson said amiably. They shook hands. „Shall we go then? The restaurant isn't far from here."

While they made their way to the exit Mrs. Manners asked, „So, anything else new, that I should know of?" She eyed Chris' belly again.

„Yeah, actually, I'm three months pregnant."

Her mother looked stunned.

There was no other mention of the topic, untill they were seated at the table and had ordered from the menu.

„I take it, you're the father." Mrs. Manners said, out of the blue, adressing Wilson. He nodded, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, as if he were a teenager again and had gotten busted, smoking marihuana.

„And you're going to take responsibility, right?" it wasn't so much a question but a statement.

„Obviously, mom." Chris chimed in, defensively, „Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here, would he?"

Mrs. Manners looked disaprovingly at her daughter. „I'm just trying to get the facts straight." she said. „Are you living together? Are you going to get married? How will you provide for the child?"

Chris just rolled her eyes, exasperated.

Wilson answered. „Well, we're not living together, at least not yet. But we're planning to get a place before the baby is born. We're not planning on getting married, though, but I'll always be there for Chris and the child, and I own enough money to provide for all of us."

„Why aren't you getting married?" Chris' mother looked scandalized. Wilson found himself getting slightly annoyed. Surely she couldn't be that conservative... she'd had a baby from a one-night-stand.

On second thought, he realized this wasn't a contradiction, for she hadn't aborted the pregnancy, even though it must have been a hard decision. From what he knew, she'd gotten married soon after Chris' birth and given birth to another daughter only 1 ½ years later. Chris' stepfather had died in a car crash only two years ago, leaving her alone, after her adult children had moved out. No wonder she wanted to know everything that was going on in their lives.

„James, doesn't have very happy memories, when it comes to marriages and I prefer to be my own boss, as you well know. Anyway, we don't need a paper to be happy together."

„You have been married before?" this was adressed at Wilson again.

„Yeah." he mumbled, „but it didn't work out." he hoped they would change the topic, before it got into further details.

Luckily, their food came at that moment. Chris dove into her plate with vigor. It secretly made Wilson smile everytime to see, that she had also inherited her fathers appetite. Their conversation broke off untill they had finished eating.

„So, how long are you going to stay at Jeanie's?" Chris asked her mother in an attempt to turn the conversation to another topic.

„Oh, probably not longer than a week. I don't want to burden her more than necessary. With the remodeling of the house, the toddler and Basil's promotion, they have a lot on their hands already. I just wanted to see her again..." she trailed off.

„Great!"

„I would stay with you a little longer too, but I figured with all the exams coming up soon, you'd be busy learning. You are going to do your exams this year, aren't you?"

There we go again, Chris' face seemed to say. Out loud she said, „Of course I am. They'll be finished before the baby is due, so everything fits just perfectly. I'll finish my studies, take a year or so off and do my residency once the baby is old enough for kindergarten. It's all planned out."

For the first time, her mother looked pleased. „That sounds good. I hope you'll stick to that plan. You are going to help her with it?" The last bit was directed at Wilson again.

„Of course!"

„Because Chris sometimes has trouble following her own ideas through to the end, you know. It'll be good for her to have someone who keeps her on track."

„MOM!"

„I'm sorry, darling, but it is the truth."

„I have no doubt in Chris' ability to stick to her plans." Wilson tried to mediate. „I'm sure there's nothing you have to worry about."

Apparently Wilson had hit the right note, because Mrs. Manners became much more friendly for the rest of the lunch. She didn't admonish her daughter again, untill they were back at the platform.

„You take care of yourself. A pregnancy isn't anything you should take lightly. And if there's anything I can do, you'll let me know. Alright, darling?"

„Ok, mom. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Chris hugged her mother good-bye.

„I do love you. You know that." Mrs. Manners tried to make up, for the earlier discussions. „I only have your best interest at heart."

„I know, mom. I love you too."

„That wasn't so bad." Wilson remarked when he and Chris were back in the car, heading for her appartment.

„No, actually it wasn't. Thanks for coming, I think it would have been much worse without you." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back. „See, I told you, mother-in-laws love me."

**Chapter 15: The House**

„What are you doing right now?" Chris asked into the cell-phone.

„I'm at the hospital, working, as usual on a wednesday morning." came Wilson's prompt answer.

„I know that. I meant, do you have any urgent patient-stuff to do? Because, if not, you have to come over here this minute. I've found the perfect house."

„Have you?" Wilson sounded suddenly very interested. „Where are you? What's it like? And most importantly, how much does it cost?" he leaned forward at his desk.

„I'm about 10 minutes by car, from the hospital. The neighbourhood is really nice. The house is just perfect, like I said. But I won't say anymore. You have to see for yourself. And the price... well it's a bit outside our limit, but I figured we might be able to bargain a little, if we really want it. Are you coming?"

„Give me the adress."

„You were right. This is perfect." he said half an hour later. „We should put an offer in."

They were standing in what would be the downstairs living-room, looking through glass-doors into the back garden.

„I talked to the agent while you were upstairs. He said they won't go under the mentioned price. We can't afford it." Chris looked disappointed.

„Don't worry about that. I think I've still got an Ace up my sleeve." Wilson smiled mischievously, but wouldn't say any more.

After he had gone back to PPTH he went to House's office.

„House, I need to borrow some money."

House looked up, surprised. „Why, Jimmy? Your ex-wife's taken away your lunch-money?"

„Don't make this harder than it already is. You always borrow money from me. Now I need you to return the favour." Wilson looked at House, pleading.

„No pro, pal. But I have to warn you, I have a 69 interest-rate, and my buddies are not very nice, if you're late..."

„House!"

„Alright. Just tell me what you need the money for?"

„Chris and I are trying to buy a house... We've found this really great one, but it's a little outside our budget. You know after the divorce... and everything. So, could you please..."

„Say no more." House raised his left hand, while pulling out his checkbook with the other. „Daddy's going to help you out. How much do you need?"

Three weeks later Chris and Wilson moved in.

**A/N: I know there hasn't been much of House in this part, but I promise, there will be more again in the next chapter. :-) **


	8. Chapters 16 and 17

**Chapter 16: Three Months to go**

„James, are you coming with me to the appointment this afternoon?" Chris called from the bathroom.

„When is it?" he called back, trying to straighten his tie in front of the bedroom mirror.

„three fifteen."

„That should be alright. I'll meet you there."

„Damn!" Wilson exclaimed at 3 pm. that day.

House looked up, from the blue file. He was going to start clinic duty in a moment and had met Wilson at the nurses station in the lobby, ready to go.

„Language!" he admonished his friend before continuing, „What's going on?"

„I'm supposed to meet Chris in 15 minutes for her OBgyn appointment. We were going to do an ultrasound today, to find out the sex of the baby. But I just got paged from ICU. Mr. Tschechow is getting worse..." he pulled out his cellphone to inform Chris, he wasn't going to make it.

House grabbed Wilsons arm. „Wait. I'll go for you. But don't tell her." he grinned wickedly.

„Tell me you're kidding! You want to go to your daughters pre-natal visit?"

„Sure! That's what all the cool dads do these days. You've got to keep up, man, you're going to be one soon."

„I don't think this is a good idea." Wilson shook his head.

„Ohh, pleeaase!" House begged mockingly. „I promise I'll be good!"

„Alright!" Wilson gave up, he knew he didn't have another choice anyway. „but BEHAVE!"

„Don't I always!" House tossed the file back onto the counter and started to walk towards the doors.

„House, were do you think you're going? You have clinic duty!" Cuddy's voice cut through the air.

„Can't," he yelled back, without turning or stopping, „important family business to take care of!" With that he was gone and left Wilson to explain the situation.

„Hi pumpkin!" House said after he had entered the waiting room and found his daughter.

„Greg! What are you doing here? Where is James?" Chris asked, startled.

„He had an emergency and couldn't make it. So I said I'd go for him. I've always wanted to see an Obgyns practice." he looked around, apparently very interested in what was going on.

„Yeah, right!" Chris scowled halfheartedly, „And there I was, thinking you were a doctor."

„You don't mind me being here, do you?" House turned back towards Chris, „Because, if you do I'll leave..."

„No, it's fine. Now that you're here, you might as well stay. Maybe it takes long enough for you to miss your clinic-hours completely." she said knowingly.

It did take quite a while until it was their turn. The doctor was a little surprised, when they told him House was the father of the mother, not the baby, but shrugged it off pretty quickly.

After the usual inital questions about Chris' health, any eventual problems etc., they did the ultrasound.

Suddenly House sniggered. „What?" the doctor asked, but House just ignored her and looked at Chris. „You see that?" he grinned.

She smiled back. „Yes, it's a boy!"

„You're a doctor?" the Obgyn asked. House just shot her a glance that said 'Duh, isn't that obvious!'.

She choose to ignore it. „You're right. It's a boy!" she smiled her professional congratulations-it's-a-boy-smile. „And he's completely healthy, from what I can see. You can be a proud ganddad!"

House's face fell. He stared at the doctor, then at the monitor, then said „Excuse me" and practically bolted from the room. The two women looked at each other, lost.

Chris quickly cleaned off the gel, pulled her t-shirt back down said, „Sorry!" and left too, looking for House. She had a pretty good idea what had gotten into him.

She found House outside, leaning against the building, staring into space and absentmindedly bouncing his cane on the pavement.

„Hey, you're alright?" she approached him.

He reached into his pocket, took out the orange box and popped a Vicodin before turning to Chris.

„She called me '_Granddad_'!" he said disgusted.

Chris supressed an amused smile. „Yes. That is because you _are_ going to be a granddad, wether you like it or not."

„I know!" House sighed. „It's just... it never occured to me..." he broke of.

„You know, for a smart guy, you are a bit slow sometimes." Chris mocked him. „I've been pregnant for six months and it never occured to you, that you're going to be a grandfather..." she giggled.

House looked at her, rolling his eyes in despair."It has been a bit much lately. I mean, I've only been a _father_ for about a year. Most people have about 20 years to get used to the idea of being grandparents. Plus the whole you and Wilson thing... give me a break."

„Ok, I know you don't like surprises. I have to admit you've been really great so far, considering your reputation. Well, except that little outburst, when you hit your best friend..."

„He deserved it!"

They both started to laugh heartily.

„I think you're going to be a great granddad!" Chris reassured House, when they had calmed down again.

„I don't know about that. But I promise, I'll try."

**Chapter 17: Graduation**

The day of the graduation ceremony was very bright and sunny. Chris got up early, because the baby was playing soccer with her bladder since 5 am. She felt like she had to go to the bathroom every ten minutes, so at aroung 6.30 she finally gave up. The moment she started moving around, the baby stopped kicking.

„Fantastic." Chris murmured and started to make breakfast. Wilson joined her, half an hour later. He had taken the day off, so he could go to the ceremony too. Chris' mom had arrived the previous day and was still sound asleep in the guest-bedroom.

They ate their breakfast quietly, both still too drowsy to talk. After they had finished, Chris sat down on the couch, to rest and Wilson started ironing the clothes they would wear later. He always did the ironing. He really enjoyed it too, it gave him time to think. Plus he liked his clothes to look impeccable and Chris wasn't much of an ironing person.

Shortly before ten o'clock they arrived at Princeton University. Chris' mother was chatting happily away, not really bothering if anyone listened to her. They were just about to enter the building when someone called out their names. Turning around they saw House and Dr. Cuddy come towards them.

„What are you doing here?" Chris asked „I thought you have clinic duty?"

House looked at Cuddy and smiled. „Believe it or not, but this _lovely_ lady here, ordered me to come with her so I could waste hours of my time, attending a boring ceremony."

„If you'd rather be in the clinic, noone is going to stop you from leaving." Cuddy remarked sternly, but a slight smile gave her away.

„Oh, no. I wouldn't miss this for anything. In fact, I'm really glad you let me off today." House was obviously serious. „The question is, what are you doing here? I can't remember any of your kids graduating today."

Cuddy frowned a bit. Everybody knew she had been trying to get pregnant for a while, without success. She decided to let the remark slip for now.

„I'm the dean of medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I always go to the graduations, I have to give a spreech, you know."

„Oh, that is going to be such fun." House's grin shifted from nice to mischievous. „So, shall we go in?"

„No, wait a minute." Mrs. Manners stopped them. „There's still someone missing!"

They all looked at her in surprise. „Who?" Chris asked eventually.

Her mother smiled secretively, but then said „Jeanie is going to come too. She called half an hour ago and said she was almost here. She's bringing little Rose, but Basil had to work. We wanted it to be a surprise!"

Chris looked really delighted. „That's fantastic! I haven't seen them in such a long time." she exclaimed. Despite always moaning about how perfect her sister was, she really loved her. Growing up, they'd been very close, and they were still calling each other at least once a week.

A few minutes later Jeanie and her daughter arrived and the group went inside. They all settled themselves in the 'relatives'-part of the hall, while Chris went up to join her fellow students and Cuddy headed for the others deans.

After a few boring speeches that prompted House to make loud snoring noises, the students were called to the stage and the certificates were handed out. Chris had managed to get the fourth-best mark of her year, despite always moaning about being to lazy to learn.

Standing up there, she looked very uncomfortable and selfconcious, while she took her papers and shook hands.

Wilson leaned over to House and said „If we hadn't found out earlier, we would know she's your daughter now. She looks just like you, when Cuddy forces you to do one of those charity-speeches."

„Don't remind me." House growled in response.

„Thank God, it's over." Chris sighed, once the ceremony had finished and she had joined the others again.

„Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." Mrs. Manners said merrily, beaming at everyone. This was probably one of the happiest days of her life, the black sheep of the family having finally turned white. Well, at least greyish...

She thought about what her mother had said, after seeing the new-born baby: 'That one is going to give you trouble, mark my words'. She had been right, as mothers always were. Chris had brought more reports home from school than any other child she knew. Even though most people described her as lazy, loud and disrespectful, her mother had always believed she could become something great, if she just wanted to. Now, finally, she seemed on the right way.

„Lets go, get something to eat." Chris interupted her thoughts, still sounding a bit moody. „I'm starving!"

While they headed outside, Wilson leaned close to Chris' ear and said „I think you looked real sexy up there, with your big belly and that big frown on your face..."

„Don't you make fun of me, James Wilson! It's your fault I'm all big and sweaty and have to pee every 10 minutes. Your gonna pay for it one day, just you wait." But his words had the desired effect, Chris looked much happier again.


	9. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Differential Diagnosis**

„Dr. House, we have a new patient!" Cameron was hurrying down the corridor, trying to catch up with House.

„Not that I know of. And I'm the boss." He answered curtly. But he slowed down a bit, so Cameron could catch up with him.

„Cuddy just admitted him and resigned him to you."

House sighed. „Symptoms?" he asked without much interest.

„Headache, dizziness, fatigue and nightmares." she put extra stress on the last word, hoping to get him interested. Without much success.

„He's probably overworked or feeling guilty for cheating on his wife with his new hot secretary."

„He says he's been at home for a week, so he isn't overworked and he dosn't have a secretary, he's a pilot."

„National or international?" They reached House's office.

„Heeh?" Cameron asked perplexed.

„His flights, are they national or international." he pierced her with his blue eyes. Cameron consulted the file she was holding.

„International."

„Mmmh, any other symptoms besides the mentioned?" He walked into the lounge, where Foreman and Chase were sitting.

„He says he's got problems with constipation, but it isn't the first time, so it's probably unrelated."

„We'll see about that later." House started to scrawl the symptoms on the whiteboard. „Differential Diagnosis, people!"

They all stared at the whiteboard for a few seconds, then consulted the file. When House was getting impatient Chase finally volunteered. „Could be an infection."

„Wow! I never thought of that! Bit more specific, please." Chase bowed his head, checking the file again.

„If it were an infection, wouldn't he have a fever?" Cameron asked.

„Could be an STD, file says he's a pilot." Foreman offered only seconds later.

„Oh, I get it, you're thinking along the chick-in-every-harbour-line. Symptoms don't fit, but test him anyway. Also test him for Meningitis and Hepatitis, just to be on the safe side. And check his temperature every few hours, we don't want to miss it, if he's spiking a fever." he shooed them out of the room.

Later in the day the team returned to House's office. „Tests came back negative, but he's developed a fever and he's starting to cough, so it could still be an infection." Foremann was the first to speak.

„Well, test him for anything you can think of. I'm going for lunch." he limped away, to meet Wilson on his way to the cafeteria.

„So, how's Chris?" House asked, with a mouthfull of crisps, when they were seated at their favourite table.

„She's fine. A bit pissy, but I guess I would be pissy to, if I had to walk around with a belly like that."

„When's she due?"

„In two weeks. We've already packed the emergency-bag, because she's been having contractions lately, but nothing serious yet." Wilson picked a cherry tomato out of his salad.

„Let me know, when it happens, will you." House snatched the tomato from Wilson's fork. Before Wilson could say anything, House's beeper went off. „Damn it." he muttered, as he got up. „Patients probably farted or something." he hobbled away.

„What is it?" he yelled at his team, when they met in the corridor outside the patients room.

„He's gone into bradycardia." Cameron informed him.

„And he's developed a rash on his stomach." Chase continued.

„Interesting." House went into the patients room, stepped up to his bed and looked at the rash.

„Who are you?" the wife asked him suspicously.

„Just a nosy guy, who loves to see other people suffer." House stated.

„That's Dr. House. He's your husbands doctor too." Cameron interjected before the wife could say anything else.

„On your last trip to Saigon, did you eat any native food or take part in oral/anal sex-games?" he asked the patient.

„WHAT?" the wife shrieked. House ignored her. „Answer me!"

„I've...never...been to Saigon."

„Yeah, whatever, whereever you went on your last trip, did you eat anything from the market or at a cheap restaurant, drink any water from a well?"

„Yeah... was thirsty... so I had a few gulps of water at the market. Everyone else did it."

„Moron!" House, left the room again.

He had reached his office, when the team finally caught up with him.

„Do you always have to be so mean?" Cameron asked, scowling.

„What do you think he has?" Foreman asked.

„Instead of an answer, House turned to Chase. „Dr. Chase do you too think the patient's a little blue?" Chase just stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

„What does him feeling depressed have to do with our diagnosis?" Cameron asked in his stead.

„I'm not saying he's depressed, I asked if Chase thinks he's blue."

Foreman finally caught on. „Typhus?!"

„Ah, thats my boy! Go test him and when it comes back positive, start him on Ciprofloxacin and Chloramphenicol. GO!"

He let himself sink in his chair and turned on his i-pod, looking all as smug, as if he'd found the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything.

**A/N: I actually researched this whole typhus-thing, so i hope it's not too far from realitity. Any mistakes are probably due to the affore-mentioned fact of my not being a doctor. **


	10. Chapter 19

**managed to skip into the library before closing... here's a new chapter, just for you... it's not the last, though the end is coming near... :-) **

**Chapter 19: Unexpected News**

„Guess who I ran into yesterday." Wilson said to House over lunch a few days later.

„Mhh," House mused, stroking his chin exageratingly, „Angelina Jolie?" he offered.

„Nope!" Wilson grinned.

„Penelope Cruz!"

„Wrong again!"

„Oh, I know! That old woman -whatshername- plays that old lady-writer who always kills people and later pretends to solve the murders..."

„You talking about Angela Lansbury and 'Murder she wrote'? - she doesn't kill people..."

House interupted him impatiently „Oh yeah? And people just happen to die where ever she turns up, how convenient." House argued, jabbing his finger at Wilson.

„Whatever" Wilson gave up, „It wasn't her, who I met, I mean. I met Julie."

„Your ex-wife-Julie?"

„Do we know another one?" Wilson raised his eyebrows.

„So what'd she say? She miss you yet? Does she want her precious Jamie back?" House's tone was light, but his sharp eyes, searching Wilsons face, gave away his underlying seriousness.

„She never called me 'Jamie'. And: No, she doesn't miss me and she doesn't want me back. And just for the record" he raised his hands for emphasis, „Neither do I. No, in fact, she's getting married again."

„Really?! Who's the lucky one? The guy she cheated on you with?" House seemed really interested.

Wilson frowned at the memories. „Yeah him. I'm just glad I won't have to pay _her_ alimony anymore." he sighed.

„Oh, does that mean I'm going to get my money back anytime soon?"

„I... well... I thought..." Wilson looked a bit crestfallen.

„Calm down! I'm just kidding. I told you, as long as you don't get married again, I'm never going to want it back. If you change your mind however..." House surveyed the ceiling, as if pondering something. Then he looked back at his friend and continued „But I'm happy for you, honestly. At least one of your ex-wifes seems to have forgiven you."

Wilson smiled weakly and decided not to prolong the discussion. Instead he asked „So, are you and Chris going to do one of your 'family-evenings' again tonight?"

„Yup. And your still not invited, because that privilege is only for people who share my DNA."

„Thanks a lot." Wilson absentmindedly rubbed the back of his nose. „I might as well stay longer at the office and try to catch up on my paperwork."

„That sounds like a very exciting prospect." House remarked and got up. „You get the dishes!" he ordered and waved his cane, as explanation. „Be nice to your crippled not-father-in-law."

Without a backwards glance, he walked away.

House had decided, he felt like going out that evening, so he had reserved a table at his favourite restaurant. It wasn't his favourite because of the food or the embiente, but because it seemed to be the one place where all the couples went to and that gave him the opportunity to play one of his beloved games. He had dubbed it 'not-married – married – cheating' and Chris was almost as good at it than he was.

Say sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant, where they had a good view of the place. They were eating, chatting and casually playing the game.

„What about them?" House asked and jerked his chin in the direction of a couple two tables to their left.

Chris watched them for a while. „Cheating. But not him, her." she said finally.

House quirked an eybrow. „Really, why?" he asked curiously.

„She keeps touching her ringfinger with her thumb, as if something is missing there and she's watching everyone who comes into the restaurant." Chris explained.

„Could be divorced." House interjected.

„No. Too nervous. And not looking disillusioned enough. She's cheating on her husband. He's probably out of town or something. And the guy doesn't know she's married."

„Mmmhh" House watched the couple too, out of the corners of his eyes. „I think your right. Good call. My turn!"

„The one over there, at the window." Chris pointed discreetly to the couple in question.

„That's easy! Not married, but he's going to propose tonight." House said immediatly. „He keeps fumbling at his trouser-pocket and he's at his fourth glas of wine."

Chris didn't argue. They kept going like that, untill they had sorted through the whole restaurant. They finished their meal, House payed and they got up to leave. They were almost at the door, when it opened and a new couple entered.

House stopped midstep and stared. Chris caught the sudden movement and stopped. She looked at the couple and noticed they had stopped too. They all stared at each other for a few seconds, then House caught himself.

„Hi, Stacy. Mark." he said casually.

„Hi Greg." Stacy answered, not as casually. Mark only nodded.

Stacys eyes moved over to Chris, taking in the bulging-nine-months-belly.

„Hi, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you." Chris introduced herself, smiling. She knew very well, who she was talking to and judging from House's reaction, everything Wilson had told her was true. He still wasn't over her.

„Yeah, you too." Stacy said, obviously trying to figure out, how to react and what the belly meant. They shook hands. „Are you...?" she didn't finish the sentence.

Chris glanced over at House and saw the familiar, devious smile spreading on his face. Normally she wouldn't mind playing along, but this time she decided to keep to the truth.

„Oh, it's not his." she pointed at her belly, „but he definetly got some of Gregs DNA." she added, seeing House's face fall. Stacy and Mark looked confused.

House gave a small sigh and decided to resolve the issue. „Chris is my daughter." he said flatly.

„Oh!... I never knew..." Stacy started.

„Neither did I. We only met about 16 months ago. It was love at first sight." House stated laconically.

„Wow! I guess I should say 'Congratulations'." Stacy smiled.

„Thanks." it came from both Chris and House.

„Well, good luck, then." it was the first thing Mark had said so far. He motioned for Stacy to walk along. The others got the point and started moving to.

„Well, I'll see you around then." House said noncommittaly. „Have a nice evening." Chris added.

„Yeah, you too." Stacy waved a goodbye.

They where almost out the door, when House turned around again and said, loud enough for them to hear. „It's Wilson's baby." Without another word he left.

„You always have to have the last word." Chris admonished.

„You know me..." House's mind was clearly somewhere else.

„Ok. I'm going home, I'm tired." she kissed House on the cheek for goodbye and headed towards her old and battered FIAT. „I guess I'll see you soon."

„Yeah, sure." House muttered. „Be carefull!" he added as an afterthought,when she was almost in her car. Chris waved, closed the door and drove off.

Twenty minutes later House stood in his appartment. He was angry, although he wasn't quite sure if he was angry at Stacy for ruining an otherwise perfect evening, or if he was angry at himself for being angry at Stacy. He shook his head and decided to drown his anger, whatever the cause for it, in half a bottle of scotch. He had already poured the first glass, when the phone rang.

„Damn it!" House cursed. He was close to ignoring it, but then grabbed it anyway.

„What?" he barked, expecting one of his team to be the caller.

„Greg, it's me." it was Chris; and something in her voice told House that something was wrong.

„Are you ok?" House's tone had changed completely from anger to worry.

„I'm fine, it's just... is James at your place?"

„Wilson? No, why would he be here?" House looked around his appartment as if to make sure Wilson didn't hide behind the curtains.

„I don't know. He isn't home and I thought maybe..." her voice trailed off.

„Maybe he's still at the office. He said he would work late." House remembered.

„No. I called the hospital. The nurse from the nightshift said he left two hours ago.That's when I got worried." House could almost see the frown on her face, while she was trying to think of another place where Wilson could be at this time. „Where do you think he could be?" she asked him.

„I'm not sure." House admitted, silently daring Wilson to be out with some nurse from pedes. He'd have hell to pay, if he was. „I'm coming over. We can wait for him together, maybe we'll come up with some other place to call."

„You don't have to come over. He'll probably turn up any minute."

„Yeah, and I want to be there, when he explains what he's been up to at 11pm!" House grabbed his keys. „See you in ten." he hung up and headed for his bike.

Ten minutes later he showed up at Chris' doorstep, but there was still no sign of Wilson. She ushered him inside, looking more worried, than House liked to see. It made him worry too, not just about Wilson but also about Chris and the baby.

„Did you call anyone else?" he asked, flopping down onto the sofa.

„I called his cellphone and office phone again. He still doesn't answer. It's not like him. I didn't want to call his parents, it'll only upset them and he would have left a message if he was going to see them." Chris sat down in an armchair and ran a hand over her face.

„I thought about calling the police, but that would be stupid, wouldn't it?" she looked hopefully at her father.

„Yes!" House said firmly. „I'm sure he's alright." he reached over and patted her hand. „He'll turn up."


	11. Chapter 20 to 21

**hehe... i took my friends computer hostage... so here are the last two chapters plus a little epilogue... :-) **

**Chapter 20: Horror-Story**

House got up and limped into the kitchen to make them tea. He didn't care for one much, but he wanted Chris to calm down again. The last thing they needed was her going into labour from stress.

He was returning, awkwardly balancing the two steaming mugs in one hand, when the doobell rang. Chris was up and at the door, before he had time to set the mugs down. When he stepped into the corridor, she'd just opened the door.

„Good evening." House could hear an unkown voice speak. He limped closer and got a view of two police officers, standing in the doorway. He quickly walked up to Chris and put a hand around her back, more for moral support, than anything else.

„Good evening." House responded, when Chris didn't speak. She just stared at the two men.

„We're sorry to disturb you, but does a..." he consulted his notebook „...Dr. James Wilson live here?"

„Yes!" Chris' voice was barely more than a wisper. „He's my... fiancè." she continued, for want of a better word.

„Could we come in, please?" the other police-man asked politely.

„Sure." House again. They moved aside and led the two officers into the living-room. House could see the concern in their faces, as they eyed Chris' back.

„Maybe you should sit down." the first officer suggested towards Chris. She just shook her head. House placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently „Come on. Let's sit down." This time, she obeyed.

The two men were obviously feeling very uncomfortable „ehhm... we're sorry to disturb you like this..." one started again.

„Yeah, you've said that already. Could you please cut to the point. What happened to Wilson?" Hosue snapped.

„Eh... We found his car. He had an accident, the car slammed into a tree and... apparently it caught fire immediately... he... there was nothing anyone could do... We found his drivers licence in the glove compartment, somehow it survived the fire... I'm so sorry, miss." he looked apologetically at Chris, as if he thought the accident had been his fault.

For a full two minutes noone spoke.

„NO!" Chris suddenly said and looked up, staring at them. „It can't be. James would never run into a tree. He drives way too careful for that. You must be mistaken. Or someone stole his car, or..." she looked at House, searching for help and reassurance.

He just shook his head. There was so much sadness in his face. He reached over and grabbed Chris' hand, trying to comfort her, trying to make her understand...

She jerked her hand away „NO!" she said again, more sternly. „I know he's not dead. I can simply feel it!" she was almost shouting now.

„Sweetheart!" House said calmly. He had never used that endearment before. His expression was pained, he didn't know what to say or do. The policemen were still standing in their spots, watching, apparently as lost for words as he was. Somehow, that made House angry again.

„Anything else you can tell us. Don't you need one of us to identify the corpse?" he snapped again.

„Well, no, I mean, there's no way to identify... the fire, you know... we'll have to work with his dental records." the second officer squirmed. House was just about to snap again when a sudden movement from Chris got his attention.

She had looked up again, not at any one of them, but straight at the doorway. She was staring, a wild look on her face. House turned to see what she was looking at and his mouth fell open.

Chris jumped up, ran past the policemen and grabbed the person standing in the doorway, crying „JAMES!"

„Son of a bitch!" House shouted at the same time, jumping up too. He limped over to Wilson eyeing him suspicously. „Where the hell have you been?"

The cops stood there, completely forgotten.

Wilson gently pried himself out of Chris clasp. He looked at both of them, then at the officers and asked „What's going on? Are you alright?"

„Are we alright?" House echoed, disbelieving „We've been worried sick. They just told us your car crashed and you burnt to cinder..." he motioned at the cops.

„They did what?"

„Yeah." Chris was finally able to speak again. „I told them it couldn't be true. I knew you were alright." she scrutinized him, as if trying to find out if her statement was correct.

„You're bleeding." House suddenly realized. „And what happened to your head... and your knees?"

Chris' face filled with worry again.

„I'm fine, generally speaking. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing to worry about." Wilson reassured them and started for the sofa. He sat down and turned towards the cops. „It's a good thing you're here. I was planning on calling you the moment I got home."

„Could you please tell us what's going on?" one of the officers asked, clearly annoyed.

„I was just coming to that." Wilson motioned for Chris and House to sit down too. „I was kidnapped."

„What?" four voices asked.

„Yeah, I left my office around nine and went to the car to drive home. I was about to get in, when this guy walks up behind me and asks me if I was a doctor. I said yes and was about to turn around to get a better look at him, when he hit me over the head with something.

When I came round again we were in his car, I guess, and he was holding a gun to my head. 'Get out' he said and led me into a room at some run-down motel. I had no idea where I was, but I wasn't about to ask him, not with a gun against my back." He shuddered with the memory.

„Anyway. Inside was this other guy, lying on the bed and bleeding. So the first guy tells me to get the hell over there and patch him up. I did and it turned out, the guy had a gunshot-wound in his belly and another one in his upper arm. I did what I could for him, but I told them, without a decent surgery he probably wouldn't survive. It got the first guy really mad. He told me to shut my mouth or he'd put a bullet in my head." Wilson put his head in his hands for a few seconds, before he continued.

„When I was done, I told them I needed the bathroom, to clean my hands. Luckily for me the bathroom had a back-window and the guy on the bed started moaning in pain and got his buddys attention. I jumped out and ran for it. Cut my arms on the glass." he raised his arms, to show them the cuts. „ The guy shot after me, but he missed. I ran and ran, down the street. When I couldn't run anymore I kept walking. Eventually I managed to hitch a ride. The driver offered to take me to a hospital, or a police-station, but I wanted to come here first. I thought you'd probably be home by now and I didn't want you to start worrying. I guess, I'm a bit late for that." he smiled weakly, wearily and took Chris' hand.

„Can you tell us, where this motel was?" one of the cops asked. „And describe those 'guys'."

„I can't really describe them, because they were wearing ski-masks. But the one who was injured was definetly white..." he gave them all the details he could remember and a vague adress of the motel. Then the cops remembered the car-accident.

„The guy must have left the door open, when he dragged me into his car." Wilson said pensively „My best guess is, that someone stole it and ran it into the tree... All my things were in there, cellphone, licence etc." That seemed to satisfy the cops and they gave a quick goodbye, promising to let them know, if they got news.

The three of them sat in silence for a while, after the officers had left. Finally House stirred.

„You need to get cleaned up. And then we all need some rest."

Chris nodded „I'll get the first-aid-kit."

When Wilson was in a halfway decent state again and had taken a shower, they were all ready for a good nights sleep.

„You can stay in the guest-bedroom." Chris told House. „You're way too tired to drive. I don't want to have another visit from the cops again. Not tonight and not ever."

**Chapter 12: A Kingdom for a Name**

House walked into PPTH two weeks later, feeling a little tired from watching a 'General Hospital' marathon last night, but otherwise in a good mood. He made it through the reception area and into the elevator, without running into Cuddy and took that as a good sign. He was in the corridor leading to his office, when Cameron came towards him, beaming. House frowned, Cameron in a good mood was never a good omen...

She approached him and instead of a greeting gave him a hug and said „Congratualtions!"

„Huh?" House huffed and wriggled himself free. „What did I do to deserve this?" he looked as if she'd just kicked him in the nuts, instead of showing affection.

Cameron still beamed at him. When she saw his genuinly questioning look, her face fell.

„You don't know, yet?"

„Know what?" he sounded wary.

„Chris. She went into labour last night and delivered the baby early this morning. Dr. Wilson said he left a message on your machine."

„I never listen to my messages in the morning..." then the news sunk in. „...the baby! Where are they?" he asked, suddenly hectic.

„Over, in the pediatrics wing. Room 124." Cameron yelled after him, watching him limp back down the corridor with amazing speed.

Chris was lying in bed holding the newborn baby in her arms. Wilson sat at the edge of the bed, looking over her shoulder, down on the perfect little being, snoozing contentedly. He kissed the top of Chris' head and said quietly „He's wonderful."

„Yeah." Chris smiled happily and looked up at him. „Who would have thought two people like us could produce something so beautiful."

„Now you just have to make sure you don't ruin him in your attempts at upbringing." came a voice from the doorway.

„House!" Wilson exclaimed. The baby stirred slightly, but slept on. „Where have you been? I left you a message hours ago."

„Sorry, overslept, And you know I never listen to my messages in the morning. I find, in most cases it ruins what could have otherwise been a perfect day." he limped into the room, stopped at the bed and inspected the baby. „So this is him. Looks alright, except for that jewish nose..."

He giggled at Wilson's scandalized noise. „Just joking. He's healthy, everything working fine?"

„Yes. He's perfect." Chris said, beaming. House nodded. The baby began to stir again and this time he woke up. Seeing this, Chris said „Do you want to hold him?" she looked questioningly at House. He nodded, propped his cane against the bedside table and held out his hands. Chris carefully gave him the baby.

House stood there staring at his little grandson with big blue eyes. The boy stared back at him, with the same big blue eyes. House smiled. He realized that, even though the kid was only just born, he already loved him. He'd have to make sure not to spoil him completely, as that would be something Wilson was bound to do anyway. He gently prodded the babys chest.

„Hey you." he said, then realized something and looked up. „What's his name?" he asked the proud parents, ignoring Wilsons amused smile at his reaction to the baby. Their smiles widened as they looked at each other.

„We decided to call him..." Chris paused „...Thomas Gregory Wilson."

House's mouth opened, but no words came out.

„Thomas after James' dad, Gregory...well that's obvious, and Wilson, because I think the name Manners should die with my generation." Chris explained.

„Yeah, we thought about 'Sirius' as first name, but 'Sirius Gregory' is just too much of a contradiction in itself. We'd keel over laughing everytime we try to call him." Wilson joked.

House snorted, then looked back down at the baby, who was playing contentedly with his finger. „Thomas Gregory." he said pensively, „Welcome to the world. I guess it's time to start a whole new chapter in my life."

The End.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**alternative title: just for the fun if it...**

„What the hell is this?" House barked as he strode into his office, one sunny morning. He was clutching an envelope and waving it in front of Chase's and Cameron's faces.

They looked at him, stunned. Cameron was the first to find her voice again. „If you open it, you'll find out." she said calmly.

„Oh... I'm not gonna fall for that one!" House said slighly.

„It's not poisoned or anything." Chase assured him.

„I know it's not! I also know exactly what I'll find once I open this damn thing. The expensive 'Classic ivory paper' tells me everything I need to know." he threw the envelope on the table, looking disgusted.

Cameron picked it up and handed it to him again. „Open it!" she said sternly, glaring at him. He glared back for a few seconds, but in the end he gave up. He snatched the envelope from her and ripped it open.

Without looking at the contents he said „Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Allison Cameron are soooo happy to announce they've gone completely crazy and decided to get married, because their lives aren't complicated enough already. - Did I get the gist?"

„You forgot the 'you are cordially invited to celebrate their misery' part." Chase answered. „But otherwise you got it."

House rolled his eyes, but a slight smile curved the corners of his mouth. „So, do I get to call you Mrs. Cameron soon?" he fired at Chase.

„Nothing I can do to prevent you, is there?"

„Will you come to the wedding?" Cameron asked anxiously. „It would mean a lot to us."

„Oh, I'm sure it does." House sighed, but nodded. „But only if my favourite _unmarried_ couple is coming too."

„Wilson and Chris got their invitation yesterday. They already said they'd come." Cameron smiled happily. „Wilson's mom is going to babysit Thomas."

House turned to Foreman, who had been standing quietly in the corner. „Don't tell me, you're going to be the best man, right?"

Foremans face turned from amused to surprised. „Yeah..." he muttered.

„Oh, god... we're all just like one big happy family." he waved his hands exageratingly. „It's simply too much...I've gotta think of something else..." House turned towards the white-board. „Back to work people, we've got a life to safe!"


End file.
